Les Fleurs Brisées
by Leikkona
Summary: "Mais avec elle c'différent, hein ?" Ses épaules se raidirent, encore, envoyant une douleur sourde dans sa nuque. Elle reposa la tasse vide, lui décocha un petit sourire timide et se resservit. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami d'enfance, le petit génie, celui qui s'inquiétait tant pour elle, et tout le monde se trompait. [ Matsumoto x Momo ]


_Débuté en février pour le Femslash February, mais j'ai laissé tomber suite à un gros souci d'inspiration. J'avais envie de fluff, de mignon et de déclaration, et également envie d'écrire ces deux demoiselles, que j'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. _

_Tous mes remerciements à Arienlys, qui a gentiment subi mes défis stupides pour que je puisse enfin me motiver à finir ce one-shot !_

_Thème musical - Momoiro No Hana (Momo Hinamori) / Bleach Beat Collection_

* * *

**Les Fleurs Brisées**

Parmi les choses auxquelles Momo ne s'était pas attendue après s'être remise de ses blessures, il y avait son nouveau capitaine (et tout ce qu'il faisait valser avec lui dans la Cinquième Division). C'était parfois des petits détails : l'odeur d'alcool et de café qui remplaçait le thé délicatement infusé ; l'écriture serrée, les tâches illisibles, qui s'étalaient le long de rapport qu'elle devait réécrire avec soin, demandant une relecture attentive pour ne pas se tromper dans les formulations. C'était la tension dans ses propres épaules quand elle rentrait dans son bureau et que les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et que la musique résonnait jusque dehors, quand son ancien capitaine travaillait toujours dans une lumière tamisée et dans le silence. Le capitaine Hirako était tout le contraire d'Aizen, son parfait négatif. Il parlait fort et mal et son sourire déchirait son visage comme s'il avait été taillé au couteau, découvrant ses dents sans pour autant être carnassier. Elle le craignait autant qu'elle s'en méfiait, échaudée par son passé.

Elle ne pouvait que le remercier d'accepter sa crainte avec un sourire. Peut-être parce qu'il savait ce qu'était la brûlure. Parfois, même la musique et les sourires ne pouvaient pas couvrir l'éclat d'un regard ou un geste, un doigt s'enroulant autour d'un collier d'argent masqué le plus souvent par sa cravate, comme pour se rassurer. Des petits détails qui lui en disaient beaucoup. Ils étaient de ceux qui s'étaient brisés.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le bureau, ce jour là, elle fut surprise par le capitaine qui l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui à son bureau avant de sortir deux verres avec un sourire à l'éclat malicieux.

- Que voulez-vous, capitaine... ?  
- Juste causer un peu. Rien d'plus.

Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et tira vers elle la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau. Parfois, il était incompréhensible. Il l'avait prévenu, dans le flot de paroles qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'elle était enfin sorti de sa chambre d'hôpital, qu'il avait parfois de drôles d'idées et qu'il ne faisait rien à l'endroit. Mettre les choses sans dessus-dessous était une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

- Je n'ai... pas très envie de boire de l'alcool, capitaine.  
- Café ?

C'était une de ces petites choses qui disait que tout avait changé et qui, pourtant, la rassurait. L'odeur du café avait remplacé le thé soigneusement préparé par Aizen. Elle hocha la tête et Hirako se releva pour aller chercher une tasse et le thermos. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de la tasse et huma l'odeur chaude du liquide noir, une tasse d'amertume à la chaleur rassurante.

- Grande découverte, hein ?  
- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler... ?

Un doigt passa sur le bord du verre remplit d'un liquide ambré avant que la main ne se saisisse du tout et que le capitaine ne le boive d'une traite. Il se resservit aussitôt et lui décocha un nouveau sourire. L'image d'un chat satisfait de lui n'arrivait pas à quitter l'esprit d'Hinamori.

- Je m'demandais s'tu comptais un jour parler à la lieutenante d'la Dixième.

Une brusque chaleur envahit le visage de la jeune femme, qui se raidit sur sa chaise et serra ses mains autour de sa tasse. Ça non plus, elle ne s'y était pas encore habitué. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait pas toujours le sens le plus aigu (ou le plus commun) de la diplomatie.

- Capitaine je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le moment... !  
- T'jours l'moment pour éviter à quelqu'un d'faire l'même genre d'idiotie qu'moi, répondit-il sur un ton léger.

Momo cilla et se força à se détendre. Ses épaules se décrispèrent lentement et elle s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, attendant la suite. Parfois, il valait mieux éviter d'interrompre son capitaine. Quand il avait une idée en tête, c'était apparemment impossible de la déloger... c'était en tout cas ce que lui avait expliqué le capitaine Otoribashi, une fois où il était passé pour venir soutenir son ami dans son travail. Une explication lancée comme une blague, accompagnée d'un sourire étrange, trop joyeux pour l'être.

- C'mignon d'te voir à la Dixième, finit-il par dire après un silence qui s'était étiré entre ses gorgées.  
- Je vais juste y voir un ami, capitaine.  
- J'sais. Les rumeurs c'souvent abruti. C'bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer quand c'va pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hinamori tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre quelle pièce avait disparue dans ce puzzle, suivant du regard les mouvements de la main et le sourire joyeux. Un mouvement brutal. L'éclat du regard. Un sourire plus cassé qu'heureux. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent et se serrèrent autour de sa tasse quand ce qui était sous ses yeux commença enfin à faire sens.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un masque fêlé, qui craquait à nouveau sous la pression.

Une sensation qui lui était bien trop familière.

- Mais avec elle c'différent, hein ?

Ses épaules se raidirent, encore, envoyant une douleur sourde dans sa nuque. Elle reposa la tasse vide, lui décocha un petit sourire timide et se resservit. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami d'enfance, le petit génie, celui qui s'inquiétait tant pour elle, et tout le monde se trompait. Était-ce si difficile de voir les évidences ?

- Pas mauvais goût j'dois dire.  
- Capitaine, je... je n'ai pas... vraiment envie de parler de cela, s'il vous plait.  
- Tu d'vrais lui dire.

Quand elle releva le visage, pâle, elle put constater que toute mascarade avait quitté les traits de son supérieur. Un air bien trop sérieux tirait ces traits, décalé et terriblement impossible. Et pourtant il souriait tout de même. Moins large. Moins tremblant. Moins joyeux. Un sourire attendri, comme un souvenir passé.

Le liquide amer l'aida à se détendre. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Mais elle avait besoin de parler... et il était à cet instant la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

**~o~ **

Les vibrations du téléphone posé sur le bureau les firent sursauter. Shinji se précipita aussitôt pour répondre, faisant un signe à sa lieutenante. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit qu'il allait en avoir pour plusieurs heures et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se releva et débarrassa sa tasse, avant de nettoyer le thermos désormais vide, et elle jeta un petit coup d'œil dehors, à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'activité de la Cinquième s'était calmée. Elle se pencha sur le bureau et murmura à son supérieur qu'elle allait lui faire venir de quoi manger dans ses quartiers et qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain matin pour qu'il aille à sa réunion mensuelle. Seule une grimace lui répondit. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle pouvait l'entendre s'énerver contre certaines recrues qui posaient problèmes et contre l'administration du Seireitei.

L'air frais lui arracha un nouveau sourire. C'était une sensation agréable, une légèreté qu'elle pensait avoir perdu lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après ses soins intensifs à la Douzième. Elle aurait été incapable de se confier à Toshiro, malgré toute son affection pour lui. C'était quelque chose de... d'impossible. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, toutes les difficultés qu'il avait affronté parce qu'elle avait été trop naïve, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces mots s'échapper. Elle le connaissait bien trop pour pouvoir se permettre de s'ouvrir et de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle songea un instant à aller se coucher, mais se décida finalement contre. Peut-être bien que son capitaine avait raison.

Avec un petit sourire, elle resserra son haut et croisa les bras sur son torse. Le petit vent de fin de soirée était froid, après les longues heures dans un bureau, une tasse chaude à la main. En quelques minutes, elle se trouva face à la porte des quartiers de la lieutenante de la Dixième et s'arrêta. Pouvait-elle vraiment simplement faire... ?

- Momo ? Tu es venue me rendre visite ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix guillerette de son amie, qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Pour une fois, celle-ci était restée chez elle et n'était pas en train de boire avec leurs amis... ou bien en train de dormir dans le bureau de son capitaine. C'était même surprenant.

- Je peux entrer...?  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je vais enfin avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mon saké ! C'est plus amusant que de boire seule, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, en l'invitant d'un large geste à la suivre.

La jeune lieutenante acquiesça et entra dans les quartiers de son aînée. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de venir chez Rangiku. Celle-ci préférait souvent venir chez elle, ou bien elles sortaient avec le reste du groupe. Ses quartiers avaient cette ambiance confortable et agréable d'un endroit où vivait quelqu'un aimant prendre un peu soin d'elle-même. Si tout semblait être à sa place, il y avait un certain fouillis naturel qui était probablement né de la non-organisation permanente de la lieutenante. Sur le mur qui faisait face à Momo, un petit autel était dressé, masqué par un voile noir, mais devant lequel brûlait un peu d'encens. Sur la commode qui se trouvait à côté, des bibelots en vrac faisaient émerger leur propre ordre. L'écharpe rose habituellement posée sur les épaules de Matsumoto avait trouvé sa place sur le sol, à côté de la table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille d'alcool et deux coupelles. Hinamori se sentit devenir rouge, incapable de se retenir, et resta debout à côté de la table, alors que son amie se laissait retomber à terre avec un soupir de contentement.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger... tu attendais quelqu'un, non ? Je suis désolée, je...  
- Assied-toi, assied-toi, je n'attendais personne en particulier, enfin !

Un nouveau geste de la main accompagna ces paroles. La jeune femme eu une hésitation avant de s'installer à côté de son amie, qui remplit la coupelle vide de saké avant de lui tendre, avec un de ces sourires étranges, un peu trop heureux pour être vrai.

- Qui attendais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
- Personne. Promis ! C'était juste... au cas où quelqu'un viendrait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir ce soir. Je suis contente que ce soit toi. Comment vont les autres ?  
- Je ne les ai pas vu de la journée. Mon capitaine a voulu me parler et... je viens à peine de sortir de son bureau, tu sais.

Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de l'autre femme, qui se redressa aussitôt. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Pas de question, pas d'étonnement, juste cet éclat qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Elle prit la coupelle et la porta à ses lèvres, ressentant un léger malaise sous ces yeux impossible à interpréter. Un blanc. Une impression indescriptible. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui glaçait toute l'aisance qu'elle ressentait habituellement avec son amie, qui lui faisait souvent oublier que parfois (souvent (tout le temps)), ce qu'elle désirait était presque à portée de main.

- Il m'a mis à la porte quand il a reçu un coup de téléphone, précisa-t-elle doucement.  
- Ce n'est pas très poli de mettre à la porte une aussi jolie demoiselle !  
- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir vraiment envie d'écouter ses conversations avec son... euh...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas exactement comment décrire la nature de la relation de son capitaine et de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires non plus, après tout, mais à force de travailler avec lui, elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient peut être un peu trop... Elle arrêta ses pensées et rougit, reposant son saké sur la table et serrant ses mains sur ses genoux.

L'embarras de la jeune femme fit rire Rangiku. L'instant était passé. Elle était à nouveau elle-même, avec son rire communicatif et ses grands gestes, son ton chantant et amusé, la façon dont ses doigts s'entortillaient autour de son collier quand elle était en train de penser, et son incapacité à comprendre ce que signifiait "espace personnel". Et cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Momo, à cet instant, que son amie se laisser retomber sur son épaule en riant, bien au contraire.

- On serait déçue que son capitaine soit pris ?  
- Hein ? Oh... Non, non, bien entendu que non, loin de là ! Je l'apprécie mais... mais pas comme ça... Rangiku-san ! Vraiment ! S'il te plait !

Ses protestations déclenchèrent un nouveau rire chez son aînée, un rire ravi, soulagé, réconfortant par sa beauté, qui arracha à Momo un sourire attendri et heureux. Et si elle sursauta quand Matsumoto se laissa glisser, installant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle posa aussitôt sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à lui dire que le geste ne la dérangeait pas. Peut être finalement que garder tout pour elle n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'elle ait pu avoir. Mais, emportée dans sa naïveté, dans son admiration trop grande pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait utilisé que comme un simple accessoire, un objet sans lendemain, elle avait répandu tellement de douleurs et ouvert tant de blessures qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à prendre plus que quelques secondes pour songer à ce qui la faisait vibrer. Ce genre de soirées, presque trop calme pour l'exubérance explosive de Matsumoto, était exactement ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qui arrivait si rarement.

- C'est dommage alors, tu en aurais besoin, murmura la plus âgée en fermant les yeux. Toshiro est adorable mais il ne sait pas vraiment...  
- Shiro-chan est mon ami. C'est... déjà beaucoup plus que je ne mérite avec lui, après ce qu'il s'est... ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne crois pas... ?  
- Tu l'aimes, hein ?  
- Comme le frère qu'il est pour moi, répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Le silence s'installa lentement. Matsumoto ferma les yeux, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu alors qu'elle profitait de la présence de son amie. C'était une faiblesse qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer. Parfois, s'enfermer chez elle pour boire et simplement pour voir si quelqu'un daignerait venir la voir et s'inquiéter pour elle. Être heureuse, ouverte, amusée et perverse était facile. C'était sa nature. C'était ce qu'elle était, c'était sa façon de respirer, d'aller vers les autres. L'amie parfaite et la lieutenante la plus terrible qui soit. Fidèle, toujours la première à sortir et aller faire la fête, à tirer les gens vers le haut pour qu'ils puissent sourire. Alors peut-être que c'était cela, la véritable preuve de son égocentrisme, cette envie d'avoir, juste une fois, juste un peu plus qu'une fois, quelqu'un qui vienne la chercher pour lui remonter le moral. Quand Gin avait trahi, elle s'était occupé de Kira après qu'il se soit excusé. Quand Gin était mort... c'était encore elle qui était venue le chercher pour le consoler. Si elle n'était pas aussi dévastée que certains, si la guerre ne lui avait pas arraché autant qu'à d'autres, dans son cortège de sang et de blessures, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir se reposer un peu. Danser, chanter et rire était facile, jusqu'à ce que les sutures rappellent en permanence une cicatrice mal guérie.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, ce soir ? lui demanda Momo, au-dessus d'elle, une main posée sur ses cheveux, lui massant doucement le crâne. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.  
- Tu sais que ça ne devrait pas être moi qui ait besoin d'aide... ?  
- Tu... Tu as toujours été là pour moi... Si je ne fais rien pour toi, alors... Je ne ferais que profiter, et ce n'est pas vraiment ça une... une amitié, non... ?

Les derniers mots tremblaient, incertains, masquant une réalité qui ne s'était pas encore dite. Ce n'étaient pas les encouragements qui manquaient, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Laisser les mots se former, détruire, en un fragment de temps, quelque chose d'aussi précieux pour elle que son amitié avec Rangiku, était difficile. Elle aurait pu. Elle aurait pu, lors de cette courte seconde, suivre les conseils de son capitaine, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette détresse si visible chez l'autre femme. Tout cela pouvait attendre. Avec douceur, elle enroula autour de ses doigts les mèches dorées, peu sûre de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. De la tendresse. L'envie de faire revenir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Rangiku. La faire rire, encore, pour briser la mélancolie qui les enveloppait dans une étreinte bien trop familière pour elle.

L'autre femme se retourna et, d'un geste lent et paresseux, dégagea ses cheveux blonds qui obscurissaient son visage, comme pour mieux contempler celle dont elle se servait de coussin.

- Alors je serais très heureuse que tu restes avec moi. Vraiment.  
- Tu veux que je te resserve du saké ?

Matsumoto secoua la tête et referma les yeux avec un soupir de contentement. L'ambiance feutrée, sans les rires ivres et les cris de joie des soirées à parcourir bars et tavernes avec leurs camarades, lui faisait du bien. Elle risquait de se réveiller avec un bon mal de crâne le lendemain matin, elle le sentait déjà commencer à tambouriner derrière ses yeux, insidieusement, une douleur trop légère pour être réellement ennuyante, mais qui allait sans doute être intolérable après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La voix douce d'Hinamori ne faisait pas hurler son crâne et la sentir jouer avec ses cheveux... s'en était-elle rendu compte ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait habituellement. Au contraire. Elle ne se laissait plus approcher depuis qu'elle était sortie de la Douzième, depuis que son corps trop brisé avait été réparé avec un brio fou qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer. Au fond d'elle-même, Rangiku sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, ses poumons se serrer un peu trop fort dans un étau de joie mal placée. Sans le vouloir, Momo s'était éloignée et fuyait les contacts, et voilà qu'elle la laissait faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait toujours refusé auparavant. Si quelqu'un touchait à nouveau à elle et la détruisait encore...

- Je te jure que si quelqu'un t'approche et t'utilise encore, je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à mes amis, murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un frémissement descendit le long de la nuque d'Hinamori, mal retenu, mais elle sourit néanmoins. Cette menace n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Ces réactions nerveuses étaient des vieux restes qu'elle tentait de combattre, encore et toujours.

- Tu n'y pouvais rien. J'ai été idiote et naïve... Cela a coûté à tout le monde...  
- Moi qui pensait que ton capitaine avait amélioré la situation, répondit Rangiku à voix basse.

Elle releva sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme, dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Même si Aizen était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, Hinamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Même si tout le monde lui répétait... Avec un sourire tremblant, elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Et dire que c'était toi qui avait besoin qu'on te remonte le moral, dit-elle faiblement.  
- Ce n'est pas incompatible, non ? Tu es là pour moi. Je suis là pour toi.

Le sourire s'affirma sur les lèvres de Momo et elle hocha la tête, un peu soulagée. Le regard de Matsumoto s'éclaira, les yeux bleus s'illuminant d'un éclat joyeux. Quelques mots parfois suffisaient. Son amie avait vécu le pire mais était tout de même là pour elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu veux que j'aille préparer le lit ? Je...

Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir. Même si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle désirait, Matsumoto savait qu'elle ne voulait pas, encore une fois, se réveiller seule, et Hinamori avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pouvoir se lover contre quelqu'un et avoir une présence rassurante à ses côtés après un cauchemar (et peu importe ce que la jeune femme disait, son amie savait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de poser de question ou de le dire. Les regards hantés, certains matins, disaient tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir) ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien. Tout cela était à la fois terriblement égoïste et tendre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule cette nuit.

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle se releva et sécha du bout des doigts les yeux humides de la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, comment réagir à cette proposition qui lui faisait tant envie. Mais, bientôt, les larmes furent remplacer par un sourire joyeux et elle acquiesça avec un plaisir évident à voir.

- Demain matin je te ferais goûter au meilleur petit déjeuner que tu pourras avoir dans le coin. Ça te parait un bon plan ?  
- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de thé dedans...  
- Promis, je ne referais pas la gaffe, une fois m'a suffit !

Une fois debout, Matsumoto lui tendit la main et la guida vers la chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté, pour qu'elles puissent refaire les futons ensembles. Les pas de la plus jeune étaient hésitants et elle s'accrocha à la manche de son amie alors qu'elle trébuchait sur le sol. Un petit rire doux amer s'éleva de ses lèvres et elle se frotta les yeux, alors que Rangiku la tenait par le bras pour l'amener vers le lit.

- Je crois que j'ai plus besoin de sommeil que ce que je pensais... pourtant avec tout le café que j'ai bu cet après-midi je... Oooh... ouch !

Cette fois, elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans le matelas déjà déplié de la chambre. Matsumoto rangeait-elle son futon durant la journée, ou le laissait-elle en permanence ouvert, au cas où une soudaine envie de sieste la prendrait en dehors du bureau de son capitaine ? Ou pour... d'autres raisons ? Un rire coupa ses réflexions et son aînée se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un large sourire. Un petit bruit de contentement lui échappa et elle rosit lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

- Heureusement que j'ai trop la flemme de ranger ce matelas, sinon tu aurais eu mal. Et j'ai vraiment le courage d'aller en chercher un deuxième... Tu devrais pouvoir te caser dedans avec moi, non ?  
- Je... si ça ne te dérange pas... ça... Oui, oui, ça devrait aller, Rangiku-san, ne t'en fais pas.  
- De toute façon tu as besoin d'un gros câlin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton taquin et joueur était revenu, si habituel, si réconfortant. Momo lui offrit un sourire et tenta de se relever pour se débarrasser de sa pince à cheveux et de ses chaussettes, mais abandonna rapidement, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire réellement ressentir. Avec tendresse, Matsumoto s'occupa d'elle, avant de se déshabiller pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna, surprise de ne pas sentir de mouvement à côté d'elle, et fut accueilli par la vision d'une Hinamori écarlate, les yeux écarquillés, qui n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle devait réagir. Sans autre forme de procès, Matsumoto l'attira contre elle et la cala dans le futon, sous les couvertures, en la gardant dans ses bras. La jeune femme sentit ses joues brûler alors que, sans gêne, son amie l'installait contre son ample poitrine, mais elle n'osa pas bouger ou se dégager de cette étreinte aussi confortable que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

- Voilà, là tu devrais pouvoir bien dormir, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance alors profite et dors, d'accord ?

A une autre époque, elle aurait protesté, cette même époque où elle aurait été trop timide pour même avouer du bout des lèvres qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son amie. Seulement, blottie dans les bras de Matsumoto, trop fatiguée pour refuser une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle pourrait toujours y penser demain.

**~o~ **

La première chose que Matsumoto remarqua, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, fut le miraculeux manque de mal de crâne qui était si familier, après une longue soirée passée à boire seule en lançant de temps en temps des piques à l'autel des morts. La deuxième chose fut de se rendre compte que, pendant la nuit, Hinamori avait fini par se retourner dans son sommeil et par l'enlacer, lui rendant son étreinte avec une possessivité qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez la jeune femme. Son visage était posé sur l'épaule de son aînée et elle dormait encore profondément. Les cernes qui avaient orné ses yeux s'étaient un peu effacée et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. La voir ainsi était plaisant. Ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont Matsumoto avait imaginé avoir la jeune femme dans son lit, mais c'était largement suffisant pour le moment ; et probablement l'unique façon qu'elle aurait de l'avoir avec elle dans son lit. Même si l'idée d'une Momo rougissante et nue était... plus que séduisante. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Son esprit allait un peu trop loin, même pour elle. C'était probablement la dernière chose que son amie désirait.

Le plus doucement possible, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et la réinstalla dans le lit, faisant mentalement une liste de ce qu'elle devait faire avant que celle-ci ne se réveille. Se laver pouvait attendre le soir, contrairement au petit déjeuner. Il fallait qu'elle pense à faire venir autre chose que du thé. Ou elle pouvait s'en occuper elle-même... Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et alla chercher sa fidèle écharpe, qu'elle mit autour de son cou, avant de laisser un petit mot sur les affaires de son amie pour lui dire qu'elle était partie aller chercher de quoi faire à manger. C'est en fredonnant qu'elle sortit faire ses courses, heureuse d'avoir pu aider son amie et d'avoir pu passer une excellente soirée en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Hinamori était levée et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Un petit sourire timide illumina son visage quand elle redressa la tête.

- Alors, j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Une nuit avec quelqu'un, ça t'aide, pas vrai ?  
- Je... Oui. Oui. En effet. Merci, Rangiku-san.  
- Un jus d'orange, ça te dit ?

Ce fut avec un large sourire que la jeune femme accepta la proposition. Elles allèrent s'installer dans la petite cuisine qui se trouvait dans les quartiers de la lieutenante de la Dixième. Bientôt, sur la table basse, furent posés devant Momo un verre de jus d'oranges frais, dont l'odeur fruitée lui mit l'eau à la bouche, ainsi qu'un bol de riz accompagné de quelques légumes et de poisson que Matsumoto venait de préparer devant elle. Son amie s'installa en face d'elle et dévora son repas, sans la moindre élégance, ce qui la fit rire. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement habituel dans cette scène. Il était pourtant rare qu'elles mangent ensembles le matin. Probablement parce que la lieutenante de la Dixième avait cette fâcheuse habitude de cuver ou de finir ses nuits dans le bureau de son capitaine.

- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Matsumoto en se frottant le menton.  
- Non, non non ! Mais... je me disais juste que c'était très agréable. Passer la nuit ensembles et partager un petit-déjeuner toutes les deux.  
- Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte. Promis. Sauf si je ne suis pas là, évidemment, mais je doute que tu ais envie de dormir dans mon futon si je ne suis pas là, j'ai tord ?

Une jolie teinte rose fleurit sur les joues de la plus jeune, qui laissa échapper un nouveau rire, plus doux et nerveux. Elle prit son verre et but ce qu'il en restait d'une traite, le goût sucré et légèrement acide lui faisant un bien fou.

- Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point, en effet.  
- Je n'appelle pas ça "désespérée", j'appelle ça "avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie". Remarque, si tu voulais mon futon, je ne te dirais pas non, si tu en avais vraiment besoin, répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
- Ce n'est... je préfère... je...

Sa rougeur s'accentua et elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, jouant avec le tissu de son hakama tout en évitant de regarder droit dans les yeux Matsumoto. Sa gêne de la veille revenait la hanter et, avec elle, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de profiter de la gentillesse de son amie sans être sincère avec elle. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Ce moment n'était peut être pas forcément le meilleur, mais elle n'en aurait probablement plus le courage après.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire... C'est... J'étais venue pour ça hier soir et... enfin... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te remonter le moral, vraiment. Et merci pour ta gentillesse.  
- Il y a un souci ? Un rapport avec ta fameuse discussion avec ton capitaine ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et elle ne s'arrêta que quand le goût de sang perla sur sa langue. Matsumoto la regardait d'un air inquiet et s'était rapprochée d'elle, sans pour autant, comme la veille, venir s'installer sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par poser sa main sur les genoux de Momo et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- Promis, quoi que tu dises, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et mon amie, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de dire quelque chose, je veux que tu puisses me le dire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à calmer son cœur qui tambourinait bien trop fort, le sang battant jusque dans ses oreilles. Elle devait être horriblement rouge, encore plus qu'avant, si elle en croyait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son visage. Mais elle allait le faire. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

- Je... Je...

Ou peut être que ce n'était pas exactement la bonne méthode. Alors elle se pencha vers son ami et laissa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant d'aussitôt aller battre en retraite derrière son verre, reculant comme elle le pouvait et attendant... attendant...

Il n'y eu que le silence et un regard surpris. Pas de cri. Pas de sang quittant la figure de son amie. Pas de geste de recul brutal. Juste le silence et ces yeux écarquillés, la pupille dilatée, et une respiration un peu plus rapide que la normale. Rien d'autre. Elle sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce manque de réaction.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever et laisser son amie en paix, elle se retrouva la tête la première dans la poitrine de Matsumoto, qui venait de l'attirer contre elle et qui la serrait comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit étranglé, encore plus perdue qu'avant, avant de sentir les mains de son amie se saisir de son visage pour le relever vers elle... et l'embrasser, avec une tendresse si évidente que la jeune femme se sentit trembler.

Quand Rangiku la lâcha, gardant ses mains sur son visage, ce fut pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire, un de ceux qu'elle avait si rarement l'occasion d'offrir. Un sourire contagieux qu'elle n'avait sur ses lèvres que lorsqu'elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le montrer au monde sans la moindre retenue. L'idée même qu'elle, Momo, son amie, la lieutenante brisée, pouvait le faire naître sur ce visage la faisait frémir d'une joie mal contenue.

- J'espère que ton capitaine ne verra aucune objection si je t'enlève à ses bons services pour la matinée, hm ?  
- Je... Je crois qu'il en sera même très content, Rangiku-san. Moi aussi... Moi aussi.


End file.
